What hurts the most
by klutzz0sm
Summary: with the Cascada song "what hurts the most"... Miley's feeling heart broken.. why is she crying so much? what has happenned? i know it's a reaaly bad summary, but it's kinda my first one.. : Niley, one shot


Miley can't move, or speak

hey everyone!! well, first I'd like to say that I originally am a Spanish-speaker, so my English isn't really that good and you guys will probably find some mistakes… I'm really sorry, I'll really try to improve 

anyway, this is my first fic in English and my first fic about Hannah Montana… or the jonas brothers. this one is a one shot fic with a song: What hurts the most… originally from Rascal Flatts, but the Cascada version is also really good

hope you enjoy, and, by the way, it's centered on Niley.. and it's kinda tragical….

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry…**_

Miley can't move, or speak. She can just cry, silently and deeply.

- Miley, where are you? – screams her father, looking for her. She doesn't bother to answer…

_**… every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Her dad fainally finds her – Are you ok? I just heard whathappenned, honey. I know you must be feeling…

- I'm fine, dad – interrupts she. Her face was already dry, but her eyes were still red and she could not hide the pain beneath them

- Fine? There's no way you can be fine… sweetheart… -

-I said I was fine. I just need to be alone – she stands up and walks out the house abruptly…

The truth is that she doesn't want to be alone. But the one she'd like to be with… well, that wouldn't be possible anymore.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

She sits alone on the sand. And she remembers…

_Flash Back_

"_If you don't wanna be with me, just say it"_

"_Of course I wanna be with you, Miley! You know, you should know how much I care about you…" his voice sounded more disappointed than mad, and that made her even more upset. She was tired of always being the one that was wrong, the impulsive, crazy one, while he always got the part of the mature, serious, sweet one._

"_Then what is it that bothers you so much?"_

"_Miley… it's just… what bothers me, it's that I never know what bothers you. I don't even know what doesn't bother you… you never show you true feelings to me, you are never completely honest with me."_

"_That is sooo not true…" she was strating to feel desperate…_

"_Miley" he was starting to lose his patience " I told you I loved you, and you just answered "I know" and ran away quickly"_

"…" _she just didn't know what to say, again._

_His brown eyes were full of sadness, but he just bit his lips and left the room._

_End __of Flashback_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Miley starts crying again. Why couldn't she say anything? Itw as just so easy… she did love him how couldn't she have? But she was too scared of saying it..

She was always the person who did not care about anything… that way she knew she'd never got hurt. But she did care. And she ruined it.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' It**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

She needs to forget, she needs to let go…

.- Mils, hey I wanted to show my new skateboard… what's wrong? – her best friend Lilyl approaches her, sees her face, sees the tears Miley is desperately trying to hide.

- C'mon, you can tell me… - Lilly sits next to her and hugs her slightly…

Miley wants to tell her… didn't Lilly know him to? Probaly in a few hours everyone would know, anyway… But she just can't talk about it yet. She needs to deal with her pain alone

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**__**…**_

She is about to say she's fin and aske her friend to leave her alone… when she remembers the curly.haired boy, accusing her of never being capable to admit that she actually needs someone.

She slowly realizes that no matter how strong she thinks she is… she'll eventually need someone to hold on to. Like a helpless child.

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

"Lills… I just… - she strats crying onto Lilly's shoulder – Please, stay with me, Lills… I don't think being alone right now would do me any good…

And she wishes she would have said that to someone else… but it was now too late.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**wa**__**s being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

After a few minutes, Lilly wants to know, she needs to know. – What happened, Miles? – she is really worried.

Miley is about to speak, when someone, just a random stranger, walks really close to them. The person si reading a newspaper… and both Lilly and Miley can perfectly read the front page.

It's a big picture of him. And to hurt Miley even more, there's also a picture of her, as Hannah. With him. With their faces really close. Miley feels her already broken heart being totalled.

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Lilly's ayes start filing up with tears, but she just holds Miley even stronger. Meanwhile, she's recalling the photo's occasion…

_Flash Back_

"_So nice to see you again!" said she, smiling in a very revealing way at him. She totally had a big crush on him, and she didn't want to hide it_

"_It's… nice to see you, too" he seemed nervious, but he was smiling. She just adored his shy ways, and she got closer to him… _

_She looked into his brown eyes feeling a little nervious, but trying to remain confident._

"_I just wanted to congratulate for your nomination… you look really handsome tonight"_

_He tries to avoid her eyes… but he just can'y. Perhaps in a inconscious way, he approchaes her even more._

"_Thank you… you.. you look even more beautiful than usual"_

_She needs to take her chance, but when she's about press her lips against his… his brothers arrive._

_End of Flash Back_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

"Miley… I know.. it must hurt like hell…

- You don't know… you really don't. I just can't stop asking myself why . now that she's started to speak, Miley need to take everything out – Why coulnd't I reveel my true feeling for him? I just said that I anted to have fun with him… now h'es gone… why is he gone? He didn't deserve it.. I wsih I were the one who was gone…-

- Stop saying that! You are talking nosense – Lilly is terrifies. She had never seem her friend so sad and damaged

- It's true… I wish I would have realized how much I loved him before… I wich I could have fixed things between us… I wish I had had a tinier ego…

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_Flash Back_

_Just an hour earlier_

_The phone rang, and Miley quickly answered it. _

"_Miley?"_

_She knew that voice… and she felts surprised. Joe Jonas caling her? She knew she wasn't exactly his favorite person, especially since she and Nikc had broken up, just a month ago, suppessedly due to "Miley's lack of commitment"_

"_Joe… so this is new… why are you calling?"_

"_Miley… this is not easy to say" his voice started cracking._

_Miley was confused… since when was Joe so serious?_

_- Why are you talking like that? Did someone die or something? – she asked jokingly… And Joe started crying on the phone - Joe? What's going on? – she was beginning to get worried._

"_Nick. He's death, Miley. He was coming come last night from the hospital he had been visting some children with diabetes. Me and Keivn went with him, but we had left earlier, cuz we were tired. He just wanted to stay a little bit loonger…_

_- Shut up. Stop saying that, it's so not funny – interrupted Miley, panic atrating to burst into her eyes._

_- … as he was returning home, there was a car crash. He died inmediatly. He's dead, Miley. My brother is dead. I … I just thought you should know – Joe hung up._

_End of Flashback_

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

Someday, she'd had to get over it. But now all that she could is cry… cry about the person she had loved more than anyone… and she had never been able to tell him the way she felt

--

I hope you liked it!! I really apologize for all the mistakes, and I'd very uch appreciate it if you could tell me wich parts are wrong… please 


End file.
